


Outnumbered

by Sterektrashbag (Vassbutt1991)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Bodyguard!Derek, Canon-Typical Violence, Hurt!Derek, Kidnapping, M/M, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 01:17:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11498733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vassbutt1991/pseuds/Sterektrashbag
Summary: Derek's job was simple. Protect Stiles Stilinski to the extent of his capabilities.Inspired by the kidnapping scene in the movie Man on Fire.





	Outnumbered

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably the shortest most self-indulgent Bodyguard/kidnapping AU known to men. It is unbeta’d. It’s inspired by the kidnapping scene of one of my favorite movies called Man on Fire. Also, English isn’t my first language so yeah.  
> But if you read it I hope you enjoy it :)

Derek had been working for the Stilinskis for a little over six months and after a rocky start he was settling relatively well in his new job. After he had received countless death and kidnapping threats the local Sheriff had decided to look for a reliable security company offering bodyguards for himself and for his 18 year old son, just as a precaution he had said. To say Derek was overqualified for the job was an understatement. Ex-CIA specialized in Espionage and youngest recruit to have received (and successfully finished) a solo mission. After losing his entire family in a tragic accident, he had quit and had decided to join BOYD Security. His best friend's private security firm. That's how he ended up in charge of protecting the Sheriff's 18 year old son. 

Stiles was sarcastic, awkward and couldn't stop talking even if he wanted to but he was also kind and you could easily see how much he cared about his father's wellbeing and peace of mind. So he had accepted the protection without too much fuss. 

Derek had just wanted to do his job and nothing else. He made that clear from the get go but Stiles who had tried to make conversation on the first day, had crossed his arms over his chest and looked out the passenger seat's window of the SUV Derek drove to take him to his morning classes. Derek thought that was that. But Stiles never stopped talking and he never stopped asking his questions. The first time he made Derek crack a smile, Stiles pointed it out and even if Derek denied it and stopped smiling almost instantly Stiles had a lasting redness to his cheeks and a little smile to his face for the rest of the day. When Stiles got an A+ on an essay Derek had helped him with for his Myths and Folklore class, he had come out running of the Campus building and had jumped in Derek's arms screaming how they did it! They did it, Derek! Derek had had difficulty containing his own joy in the moment. 

Derek's job consisted of dropping Stiles to college in the mornings and getting him after his classes, accompany him on all his outings and any other duties the Sheriff requested that concerned his son's immediate security. Derek's job was simple. Protect Stiles Stilinski to the extent of his capabilities. 

On Saturdays, Stiles liked to go on runs in the woods near his house. He had mentioned to Derek how he used to run more often but with College he didn't really had the time. He preferred getting a decent amount of sleep. Derek had rolled his eyes even if he thought that was actually wise. Every Saturdays the company sent a recon team to check the woods to make sure everything was safe. Derek always accompanied Stiles on his runs while a company's SUV was waiting for them at the curb of the street at the end of the path to take them both back to the house. 

When Stiles ran he was quiet. Which was normal since he had to keep his breathing under control. It was the only time Stiles seemed to enjoy the quiet. It was peaceful for the both of them. Toward the end of their run Derek always took the lead to recon the rest of the path and to signal the SUV. That day he immediately knew something was wrong when he noticed the SUV was nowhere to be seen. 

He looked back down the path to where Stiles was slowing down to a walk. Derek extended his hand toward him and said: "Stiles, stay back." 

Stiles looked at him and frowned but he stopped where he was. "Why? What's going on?" 

Derek didn't answer right away. He scanned the area for any immediate danger. He found it at the end of the street coming 50 miles per hour in their direction. The missing SUV charged toward them without any sign of slowing down. Derek took out his gun, pulled the safety off and without taking his eyes off the SUV he shouted: "Stiles! Run!" He heard a low "fuck" from Stiles and fading footsteps telling him Stiles was indeed running away. 

The first gun shot came from the backseat window of the SUV and whistled close to Derek's left ear. He ducked and rapidly thought how this was most likely a kidnapping attempt and not a murder attempt since they were shooting at him and not at Stiles. The SUV braked to the curb suddenly and 5 armed men wearing ski masks came out of the SUV. 

They immediately started shooting at Derek. Derek ran for cover behind the closest tree and shot back. He took one down with two bullets. Two seconds later he felt pain in his left shoulder and heard a scream. Derek ignored the pain in his shoulder and took another man down. He looked around quickly and saw that Stiles had stopped running maybe a hundred meters away and was looking at the scene. He looked at Derek's wound with panicked eyes and was screaming something. 

Derek started running toward him trying to keep some sort of cover with the trees. He felt a bullet pierce his right side but kept going. The only thing he could hear was his blood rushing at his temples and Stiles screaming at the men to stop! Please stop!

Another gun shot and Derek felt himself falling to the ground. He heard Stiles heart wrenchingly scream his name. Derek desperately tried to get up again but found he couldn't, he was only able to roll himself onto his back. He fought the blackness around the edges of his vision because the only thing that mattered right now was getting Stiles to safety. He heard rapid steps and suddenly felt hands rapidly moving on his chest, he blinked a few times and focused on Stiles' face. Stiles had tears streaming down his face and he kept screaming things like "oh God no please! Derek! Derek stay with me!", "I'm sorry, Derek, I'm so sorry'!" and "somebody help us!" 

Derek lifted a hand, pushed Stiles in the chest and croaked out: "Go... run." Stiles cupped Derek's face and said: "I can't!" They both heard rapid steps running toward them and Stiles turned his head toward the noise and he immediately turned back to cling to Derek while screaming incoherently in Derek's hear. Derek knew what was coming so with the last of his strength he fisted his left hand in the back of Stiles' t-shirt and hung on for dear life. Derek blearily saw the men's hands grabbing Stiles and pulling him away. He felt his hand fisted in Stiles' shirt lose it's hold and fall to the ground. He saw Stiles' face contorted by his furious terror and he could only hear Stiles' screams. He was screaming Derek's name over and over and over. 

The last thing Derek saw before the darkness around his vision took over, was Stiles fighting against the mens' hold while getting shoved into the SUV and the SUV rapidly driving away.

**Author's Note:**

> feedback is always appreciated :)  
> You can find me on tumblr: homemadesterekpie.tumblr.com


End file.
